Victoire
by Placeba
Summary: Ella únicamente te mira y todo tú te transformas en una incoherente contradicción. ¿Amor, odio? Esas simples definiciones no son nada en comparación a la vorágine que crece en ti, aquella mezquina sensación que te envenena y te reaviva, Fred. One-Shot participante en el reto: 'El Beso que inició todo' del foro: "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas" Victoire/Fred II. Incesto.


**Disclaimer:** A excepción de la trama, todo le pertenece a J.K. Este relato es sin fines de lucro y participa en el **Reto off-Scorse de Agosto:** "El beso que lo inició todo" del Foro _"**E**__**l escorpión que coleccionaba rosas**"_ Y esta fue la pareja que me tocó. Espero se entretengan con esta cuota de dulce, dulce azúcar.

* * *

**VICTOIRE**

_por Placeba_

* * *

«_El más bello instante del amor, el único que verdaderamente nos embriaga, es este preludio: el beso» _Paul Geraldy.

* * *

Estás perdido.

Una exhalación lenta y con un sabor a dócil abandono se escapa de tus labios entreabiertos, perdiéndose en el aire cálido y pesado que te rodeaba, el cual extrañamente ya no te pareció tan asfixiante.

Estás ahí, Fred; inerte, con los músculos de tu cuerpo casi paralizados e inmerso en un estado que rayaba en lo catatónico y en lo ridículo. Pronto, tu atención queda pendida en los ojos que te buscan por voluntad propia y una parte lóbrega y sombría de tu consciencia maldice al aire. Sientes cómo dentro de ti tú versión infantil carcajea con regocijo, sientes cómo el pecho se te llena de una cálida y confortante sensación, poderosa como ninguna, que podía dejarte milagrosamente mudo.

Las luces de colores rompen la penumbra enemiga que busca cegarlos. Azul, amarillo, rojo; cada tono transita sobre el rostro pálido que se va formando ante ti y no puedes reprimir el quedar cautivado de todos los rincones, ricos de belleza centelleante, que consigues vislumbrar.

Fred, tú no estás mirando a pesar que tus ojos están inmóviles sobre ella. No, tú no miras porque sabes que aquella simple definición se queda corta ante lo que estás haciendo; a esas alturas del partido tú contemplas, te embelesas y absorbes toda la desbordante imagen que se presenta frente a tus narices. Y tocas su mejilla izquierda, acunando la tierna y suave piel entre tu mano callosa y tosca. El corazón se te pone violento una vez más y ya no sientes lo mismo que sentías hace momentos atrás como la aversión de antaño, ni las personas que bailaban a tu alrededor, ni que tus primos estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Demasiada agua había pasado bajo el puente, demasiados habían sido los años. Ya era hora que dejaras de pensar en lo que podías perder y, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, no te preocupaste por cagarla y engendrar el peor error de tu vida.

Es curioso cómo mandas todo a la mierda mientras tuvieras a Victoire de esa forma.

Ella posa su mano sobre la que cubre la mitad de su rostro, encima de la tuya, y la retira con facilidad hasta dejarla suspendida al lado de tu cuerpo, donde debe estar. Victoire baja la mirada hacia el suelo y todo se te viene encima. Juras que la odias, casi tanto como la veneras y adoras ese simple gesto. La angustía se apodera de ti como veneno y la tristeza seguramente ya debe estar reflejada en tu expresión.

La odias, la quieres; esperas que alguien venga y se la lleve lejos para ver si, por fin, puedes olvidarla, pero la sola idea de alejarla de ti te enloquece, te destroza y te hace desear cosas absurdamente negativas que envenenan tu personalidad y hacen que te mientas a ti mismo y aparentes cosas falsas frente a la gente que de verdad te quiere.

Sin advertirlo, y con las esperanzas marchitas en el inicio de tu garganta, el cabello rubio y resplandeciente en la oscuridad deja de ser lo único que Victoire ofrece y la vuelves a odiar. Ella te mira directamente a los ojos y te enceguece. Su tacto contra tu mano solitaria es vivo, es real, y saberlo te estremece. La odias, incluso cuando la vez en todos lados y tus traicioneros recuerdos la reproducen la mayoría del tiempo. La odias por todas las noches en que la anhelaste, en que deseaste ser ese otro. La odias aún cuando ella no tiene idea de nada y tú te empeñas en echarle la culpa de todo.

Victoire cierra los ojos y pasa sus dedos delgados entre los tuyos, haciéndose ella misma un espacio.

Y tú, Fred Weasley, te odias a ti mismo porque no puedes controlar tu propio cuerpo cuando no te importa importunarla tomándola por sorpresa, casi abordándola como un vil ladrón y dejando que tus egoístas deseos se impongan como un ser prepotente ante el respeto que Victoire merece. Te odias porque te desconoces, porque el sentimiento es tan fuerte que te transforma, te manipula y juega contigo a su antojo; te odias porque la besas con hambre, con rabia, deseo e ilusión y con la más disparatada entrega y amor que jamás creíste dar. Tanto tiempo va velado en ese beso, tantos pensamientos, tantas cosas que parecen desbordarse, que te matan y te reviven al mismo tiempo.

Luego de unos segundos los labios que aprisionas se mueven con una lentitud parsimoniosa y el aire, que te supo a toda la vida, volvió a ti. Contra todo pronóstico, Victoire Weasley te devuelve el gesto con una impropia urgencia que te hace abrir los ojos con la pregunta atascada sobre si ella es, bueno, tú Victoire, la tranquila y serena Victoire que ahora se muestra improcedentemente enardecida y que, gracias a todos los magos en el cielo, parece desearte con una vehemencia similar a la tuya. Tienes tanto que consultar, tanto que decir, sin embargo, tus cuerdas vocales seguramente tardaran en reaccionar y tu boca está siendo deliciosamente usada con fines mucho más placenteros que las charlas superfluas sobre temas y razonamientos que resultan obvios.

La gente a tu alrededor sigue bailando, suspendidos en sus propias vidas, en su propio gozo; la iluminación barata del bar sigue siendo hileras parpadeantes en medio de la oscuridad y el aire sigue siendo pesado. Las revoluciones en Victoire bajan y comienza a llevar el beso con su inherente calma, relajando tus músculos y tus manos entorno a su espalda curvada. Es todo un espectáculo ver cómo te dejas hacer, borracho de esa vorágine abrasadora, de esa dulce caricia proporcionada por el esquivo y mezquino origen de tu ambición más secreta.

Victoire sabe a dentífrico de menta, cerveza y a principio. Y tú, Fred, te odias un poco más por haber sido tan imbécil y haber esperado tanto tiempo para conocer esa gloria.

* * *

_Hola, holitas. ¿Saben porqué empecé con que Fred estaba perdido? porque, diablos, sí que lo está. Aquí, y en mi mente retorcida, Fred está super enamorado de su prima y, en este shoot, no había que tener más de un dedo de frente para notarlo. Inspirada en "Mirrors" de Timberlake, nació esto (me imaginó diciendolo como una madre que recién dio a luz y no está muy satisfecha con el resultado(? xD) El título me pareció lo apropiado, más que mal, Fred logra su propia "victoria" con Victoire. Shoot básico y simple, espero que a alguien le guste mi aporte para el reto y gracias por dejarme participar ya que me ayuda caleta para mejorar mi escritura :) Saludos y espero volver pronto._


End file.
